1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to track type vehicles, and more specifically to apparatus for removing and clearing debris which accumulates between the frame and the track of such a vehicle during operation, particularly during and after inclement conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Track type vehicles are well known in the art and include all types of machines such as track type tractors and loaders, tanks, half tracks, swamp crawlers, track type trenchers, track hoes excavators and other types of construction and military equipment.
Vehicles of the type set forth above generally include, on each side, a cavity defined by a frame member, a drive sprocket and a idler mounted on the frame member, the vehicle body and the upper portion of the track above the frame member. During operation of such vehicles in mud and the like, all types of debris including mud, stones, sticks, etc drop from the upper portion of the track into the aforementioned cavity and tend to pack. It is then necessary for the operator to stop the machine and manually clean out the cavity in that packing decreases the mechanical life of the undercarriage by increasing wear. Also, machine horsepower is reduced due to packing. Keeping the tracks free of mud makes the machine lighter and, therefore, the ground pressure is less. Therefore, cleaning and removal of debris helps the machine maintain its maximum horsepower and limit maintenance costs.
In winter, the situation becomes worst in that the debris must be removed in that mud will freeze in the tracks and the machine cannot be moved. It usually requires one to two manhours to dig a machine out, of course depending on the size of the machine. This is an additional expense.